


Red Kisses

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Vampire Raiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: You are in that point in the relationship that Raiden feels comfortable asking to feed from you. You are more than happy to oblige.





	Red Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Reader/Raiden, blood drinking, briefly mentioned blood, fluff
> 
> Inspired by the raiden discord that so much as breathed 'vampire' and my special interest drive grabbed me by the neck and made me do this

“My thanks for the… for the trust you hold in me for this, my dear,” Raiden says as his hands hover near you, obviously nervous about this. You are beginning to understand just how much this is… a deeply emotionally intimate thing for him and actually feel giddy that you both are in the place mentally, and in your relationship, to do so.

“Of course, dear Raiden. How would you like me?” You say back.

“You may feel some effects of bloodless afterwards. Nothing serious, I never take enough to cause harm, of course. But I have been told in the past from other… ‘generous’ souls that the effects can vary from mild listlessness to noticeable dizziness. So… what would make you most comfortable if the worst comes to pass?” Raiden frets.

You give him a coy smile.

“Your lap seems like a good place. I’ll be sitting if I get dizzy and you can hold me close.”

Raiden blushes a little, despite himself, before he nods to the logic of it. He finds the comfiest chair in his room and beckons you closer once he is seated. 

Mindful that Raiden is probably still rather nervous about this, you slowly and carefully, step closer to him. This is, after all, a deeply intimate moment for him. For him to feed off someone takes the utmost in respect and trust. And for him to feed off you, his love? Something even deeper than that. So you cannot appear so eager, and truthfully, after thinking the aforementioned thoughts, you find yourself tempered by it.

When you are close enough that your legs brush his bent knees, he carefully reaches for you. At first, his hands do not know where to settle, probably still a bit raw with nerves, so instead he just gently runs his hands over your hips, your sides, along your waist, along your stomach. You do not know if he is trying to calm you imaginary nerves or settle his. But you enjoy the gentle touch, allowing him to mindlessly run his hands over what he can reach, hands strong and sturdy against your body, until he gently settles his hands on your waist.

Carefully and gently, he tugs you forward into his lap. You go easily, sinking your weight carefully onto his strong thighs. One of his hands holds onto your waist, the other rests on one of your thighs lightly. His eyes finds yours for a moment.

“Are you sure about this? I will not think less of you if you are unsure and wish to stop,” Raiden says softly, quietly.

“Yes, I am sure,” You say back, gently pushing his hair back behind his ears. So you can gently run your fingers along his still worried crease features. Your gentle words and touch does wonders. His face softens and he visibly relaxes. The hands on you gently and softly squeeze you once.

“Alright… my thanks for the meal, my love.”

He leans forward into your space. Normally he feels slightly cool to the touch, as you well know. But his breath seems oddly warm as its ghosts along the side of your neck. Perhaps something to not make you tremble? You do not think of it long, as he leans in close to press the world’s softest kiss to the corner of your jaw. He kisses just a little lower along your jawline, getting lost in peppering soft little kisses along your jaw, making it to the side of your chin before moving back up to just underneath your ear. And then he moves down the side of your neck.

For a moment, his lips press against your pulse point and you let out a small sigh. A little rumble escapes Raiden’s chest from what you can assume is happiness that you are still so calm and relaxed, before he continues his kissing. All along the side of your neck, seemingly lost in peppering whatever skin he can find with sweet little kisses. For a moment, you wonder if perhaps he will get lost in it. You settle your hands on him, one at the back of his neck and the other hanging loosely over his shoulder and hovering above his back. The touch seems to focus him and he started mouthing along your neck determinedly.

When he finds a vein, he kisses the skin pointed, slowly to let you know. You nod just slightly and make sure to keep yourself relaxed for the next bit.

It feels like an injection at first, small and dismissable sharp pain. But it is quickly replaced by numbness. And then you are overcome with the very odd sensation of Raiden drawing your blood. It feels… odd in a way that you cannot quite describe. You still have the vaguest feeling of his fangs in your neck just deep enough to reach the desired vein. When you thumb absently at the back of his neck, he feels neither relaxed or rigid but a strange middle ground between. The hand that was just resting on your thigh is now gently thumbing the flesh, sometimes pausing so that the whole hand can very softly squeeze. Once or twice you are semi-aware that Raiden adjusts his jaw and his teeth move minutely.

It is a very odd mix of sensations and you wonder perhaps, if the listlessness that Raiden had mentioned has already set in, when Raiden pulls free.

He leans back and you can see your blood on his mouth. Nothing obscene or horrifically gory. But you see the red on his teeth as his lips part to breath heavily for a moment. How it clings most to the inbetweens of his teeth most. A small bit lingers just visible on his lower lip before a reddened tongue swipes it away quickly. His eyes are glowing a soft red, the hue that you have rarely seen before.

“Are you well?” Raiden asks, slightly breathless.

“A little off, but I will be fine,” You say, still rather mesmerized by the sight of his bloodied mouth.

“Please… allow me to…”

The hands on you squeeze you reassuringly for a moment, before Raiden slowly and carefully switches you from his lap to his arms, and then from his arms to the chair, to avoid making the sensations worse. He quickly walks over to his bed before returning with a blanket, which he frets around you, and then teleports away. When he returns, he has a small dish of cookies and a cup of warm drink. You notice as you reach to grab them, that he has cleaned his mouth and pulled his hair back.

“They help, I promise,” Raiden says as you tentatively nibble on a cookie.

After you have eaten two and drank the drink, warm tea with lemon and honey, you do feel a little better already. You center of gravity feels less ‘wobbly’ anyway.

“May I move you to lay you down?” Raiden asks gently.

“Slowly, please.”

Raiden does just that, slowly and carefully lifts you up into his strong arms and slowly walks you to the bed. Carefully, he eases you down into it. And then, rumbling quietly, snuggles up to you closely. You are almost surprised on what a snuggly mood he is in, based on how nervous he was before and how he seemed so quick to clean his mouth, but quickly disregard it. You were warm, comfortable, and quiet honestly the rumbling coming from Raiden sounded like purring and was perhaps the cutest thing ever.

After a moment of just snuggling, Raiden shuffles closer to you, slipping an arm around you and pulling just that little bit closer. Enough so that he can start peppering kisses along the side of your face. His free hands comes up to alternate between gently running his fingers along the not being smothered in cute little kisses side of your face, running along your head gently. Extremely tactile it seems.

“That was very short,” You note after a moment.

“I do not require much,” Raiden happily rumbles back, pausing to press a firmer and longer kiss to your temple. “And it requires a good amount of blood loss before you feel anything serious.”

“And the snuggling?” You chuckle fondly.

“After feeding I always feel drowsy and warm and content. And you have just fed me, my love, I feel like being close to you,” Raiden sighs happily, pausing to kiss the side of your mouth. “You are also very warm.”

You turn your head towards him and get a small and quick peck on the lips before he goes back to liberally peppering soft little kisses all along wherever he can reach. You close your eyes, sightly happily and contentedly.

When you arose, you would tell Raiden what a wonderfully touching experience this was. How much you love him. How much it means to you that you two could do this together. Probably find a way to make him blush because it was your superpower.

But for now, you are indeed very warm and there is a very warm, very happy and still rumbling/purring vampire snuggling you gently and you very much could use a nap.

“Good night, dearest one,” You yawn as you settle in.

“Good night, my treasure,” Raiden purrs back.


End file.
